


Portal To Hell

by LilacFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is led on by GLaDoS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had to be an anteroom of Hell that had Dean dodging energy pulses and pools of acid in his bare feet. Little orange and blue rimmed gates kept opening in front of him. A female computer voice kept talking to him.

He wasn't the first person to run this maze. The handprints, the bloodstains, and the graffiti told him that.

He'd stopped listening to the voice, but then it said:

"--and then there will be... pie."

"Pie? Really?"

As the platform slid towards the fire, past the cake icon, Dean realized the hideous truth.

The pie was a lie.


	2. A New Betrayal

Dean stared at the cube in disbelief. They expected him to carry around a cube with a pink heart on it?

The energy beams changed his mind. He rested, staring at the scorched cube.  
Then, using a marker he'd stashed, he drew a little black Impala over the heart.

He was sorry he'd bothered when the furnace opened for his faithful companion.  
He'd get that bitch GLaDOS for this, pie or no pie.


End file.
